Bring on the Bubbly
by ScribblesOfLove
Summary: Gossip Girl. Chuck/Blair. Oneshot. One hot night out, one very important question. Enough said.


**Bring on the Bubbly**

**Disclaimer: The writer does not own Gossip Girl, Leighton Meester, Ed Westwick, or the characters they portray. **

_Spotted: _

_An impeccably dressed B waiting at famous Upper East Side restaurant.  
But for _who_?_

_You know you love me. _

_xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl._

Blair Waldorf tapped her neutral Marc by Marc Jacobs wedge heel against the restaurant's maroon-carpeted floor, stopping only when the waiter rushed over to fill her glass with more Perrier. _He_was late. _Again_. She smoothed down the edges of her D&G printed silk organza halter dress, stopping to click her tongue when a string unraveled. _Cheap dresses_.

It was as she quietly slid out her brand new iPhone that he entered, short hair combed back against his head, his Hugo Boss suit fitting him perfectly. "Sorry I'm late," he remarked as a waiter pulled open his chair. "There were cops around the area. I had to let Christopher circle the damn area six times before they went off so I wouldn't get a parking ticket again." His eyes were a shocking chocolate-y brown, almost painful to look at, so she simply dropped her gaze, and replied with one of her infamous half-smiles, "And of course, taking a cab is never an option for _Chuck Bass_."

"Unless I feel masochistic for the day, no. You forget yourself, Miss Waldorf."

She nodded dismally, and picked up the menu for the third time. "Shall we order?"

He signaled a waiter, who stepped over, hands folded neatly behind his back. He repeated their order quickly, and they soon relaxed into their chairs in comfortable silence.

"How was your day?" He finally asked.

"Quiet. And you?"

"Busy, but hopefully with good reason."

And she had to be content with another one of his mysterious answers, which are of no real surprise to her anymore.

"Mister Bass, sir." They were interrupted by another waiter, holding a bottle of red wine. "Would you like to-"

Chuck grabbed the stemmed glass half-filled with the bubbly liquid. He raised it to his lips, and barely tasting it, drew it away in disgust. "It's just the same _old, _Monty. Surprise me!" He grinned meaningfully at the waiter, who had stepped away to get another bottle.

"Shouldn't we at least have our soup first, Chuck?" Blair raised her eyebrows in surprise. Chuck Bass was unpredictable at the least, but she had not known him to be such an alcoholic.

"Blair, dear. You really have to learn to _trust me._ Have I ever proved myself unworthy or deceitful?"

"In all honesty, Chuck, you have."

"In that case," He smiled his special smile, "by all means accuse me of it." Satisfied, he relaxed back in his chair, smirking back at a – once again- extremely stupefied Blair.

"Here we are, Mister Bass, Miss Waldorf." The waiter placed two glasses on their table, filled with particularly harmless looking wine. But if Blair Waldorf had learnt at least one thing from being around Chuck Bass so often, it was this – whatever looks the most harmless, often isn't. Especially since the waiter knew her name.

"Bon appétit, my darling." Chuck gestured to her glass.

"Really Chuck?" Blair hesitated. "This isn't an attempt to drug me and then drag me off to a hotel room is it?"

"Unless you beg for it, no." He grinned. "Drink."

So she did.

The glass emptied itself faster than she expected. But what else she didn't expect? A bright Harry Winston (of course she recognized a designer twelve-carat ring when she saw one.) smiling up at her at the bottom. "Chuck!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you? I mean, do you mean?"

"Attention." Chuck stood up, clinking his spoon against his glass. The room turned to them "Blair Waldorf, Will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

Blair stood up, walked over, and whispered something in his ear.

Chuck eyes lit up, and he smiled. "Well, Monty, bring more bubbly over would you? This calls for a celebration."

_Spotted: C and B leaving aforementioned Upper East Side restaurant.  
What went on? Then again, I don't know _everything_. _

_You know you love me.  
xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**A/N:  
I never meant to upload this,  
****But I might as well.  
****My first Gossip Girl fic.**

**oh well. I was alerted by a wonderful reviewer that I put Blair's last name as Lively a few times.  
Where is my MIND?  
****Sorry for that! **


End file.
